


Teen Mermaids

by fallen_for_another_psychopath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Bickering, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, h2o:just add water au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_for_another_psychopath/pseuds/fallen_for_another_psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is the moon pool bubbling? Oh god, it's the volcano isn't it? Tell my brother I love him and I'm sorry for dumping his boat in the middle of nowhere!"<br/>"It's not a volcano. There's a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation, I'm sure of it."<br/>"Oh yeah, then what is it, Princess? "<br/>"It's... beyond my area of expertise."<br/>"Perfect!"</p><p>"I remember old tales my avó used to tell me, of the crazy power of the full moon. Maybe we're turning into werewolves or orehu or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: i.e. how they got into this mess in the first place...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



 

"What did I get?"  
  
"1.06.43" Raven looked at her notes. "Your ...second best."  
  
The blonde girl in the pool went silent, to the understanding of her friend.  
  
"You're too hard on yourself, Clarke."  
  
Clarke huffed, "tell that to my mom."  
  
Raven knelt down and placed her hand on top of Clarke's.  
  
"Hey. You're doing a good job." Clarke looked down at their hands. "Thanks, Raven."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Raven stood up. "I'll go save us seats at Grounders whilst you get ready, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Raven jogged over to the spectators area to grab her rucksack.  
  
"And no more competitive laps! Cool down only," she shouted over her shoulder as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bellamy never ever lets me go on his boat," Octavia whined to a bored looking Murphy.

"I know. You've told me. Repeatedly."

Octavia continued on obliviously. "He is going to throw the biggest bitch fit when he finds out we've taken it. Almost sad I won't get to see his face."

"Which one is it, then?"

"That old red rust bucket," she pointed, "he even named it Boudicca. My brother's such a fucking nerd."

Murphy rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette, thinking that Octavia was lucky she was hot.

"Alright, get in. I'll untie the rope."

The dark haired girl stepped one foot on the boat and wavered, "I'll be okay, right?"

"Aw, you scared?" Murphy grinned.

"I'm not scared!" Octavia angered, as she jumped on the boat.

 _She was really doing this_.

She sat down on the plastic seating and started humming an old song her mother used to sing to her to calm down her excitement. She broke off as the boat started moving. _But she hadn't heard the engine?_

"What the - Murphy? What the fuck are you playing at?" She shouted at Murphy, who had doubled over in laughter, after kicking the boat off the pier, waving to her with something grey and metallic in his hand. _The spark plug. When did he get that?_

"You really think I was going to listen to you whine all the way to Mako?"

"You little bitch. I'm going to kill you, Murphy. You know I can't swim!"

"Should've listened to your brother, O."

Octavia screamed in rage, startling Murphy who looked left and right to see if anyone had heard. It was dusk and the little port was quiet. He proceeded to ran out of there like a bat out of a hell.

Meanwhile, the boat had wafted out five metres from the edge, not long enough for Octavia to start panicking yet.

 _She should've listened to Bellamy_...

_Except this never would have happened if Bellamy hadn't been so damn over-protective._

_But that would never have happened if her mother hadn't_ -

The sudden trembling of the boat startled her out of her pity-party and she shrieked in shock. A pretty girl with a bright red bomber jacket had jumped on board.

"Jesus," Octavia exclaimed.

"Raven, actually. Although, I have been told I have the healing touch," the girl said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, good for you. Now make this thing drive without a spark plug."

"I don't think people bossed Jesus around like this."

"No, seriously. Please just drive me back to the pier. I can't swim. I'm tired, fed up, and my brother is going to kill me for trying to steal his boat in the first place - and for hanging out with Murphy -and the weed! Fuck. I should've listened to Bellamy..." her voice turned tearful.

Raven's eyes widened. "So _you're_ Bellamy's sister?"

Octavia sniffled. "You know him?"

 "Nope." Raven replied  quickly. "Hey, look, I can hot-wire it. Easy."

 _"Thank_ you!"

Raven went and lifted the cover, took out some long wiry harness and worked her mechanic magic. Though Raven seemed confident, Octavia still braced herself in case she blew them up instead. 

She relaxed at the gentle purr of the engine.

"Listen," Raven began, "why don't we go for a little spin on your brother's boat? If he's going to be pissed anyway, may as well have some fun first, eh?

Octavia couldn't help but brighten. "Okay.

"Alright, let's do this." Raven walked over to the engine and pulled the cord, "and we move the lever like this," she said, as she navigated the boat along the pier towards the opening for the sea.

As the boat reached a bridge, they found a startled, disapproving figure looking down at them.

"Since when do you drive boats, Raven?" The frowning blonde girl questioned.

Octavia turned to Raven in alarm. "You've never driven a boat before?"

"Don't worry, I have a way with mechanics." Raven winked at Octavia before shouting up to Clarke:

"You comin' or what?"

Clarke shrugged noncommittally in return _._

***

Soon all three were whizzing out to sea. Octavia was at the forefront, her arms stretched out as she whooped in joy, relishing the biting cool air and light spray of water on her face.

No matter how slow old rusty was, she felt _free_.

Clarke and Raven exchanged sympathetic smiles prompted by their little companion.

After the initial excitement died down, they turned pensive: Octavia retreated to the edge, one arm over the side and spreading her fingers through the water; Clarke lay down on her back, and gazed up at the starry night, her fingers twitching, calculating; and Raven... Raven was looking at Clarke and trying to figure shit out- which was why she maybe lost track of how far out they went.

They all came crashing back to reality, as the engine started to splutter.

"Shi-t." Raven scrambled to pull the choke knob but the engine wouldn't switch on. "I think we may have run out of fuel."

Clarke looked over concerned, and immediately  checked her phone. "No service out here. Fuck."

Octavia put her head in her hands. "No, no, no. Now Bellamy really is going to kill me. And freak out. If that doesn't kill him..."

"I think the immediate danger is being stranded, Octavia," Clarke replied in a clipped tone.

Octavia seethed. "You don't know my brother... I'm all he has."

"So he'll realise the boat is missing and call the rescue team, right?"

"Maybe... if he thinks of the boat first. What about your parents? Surely they'll send a search party right? Can't have the Princess missing."

"What did you call me?"

"Princess. Little, uptight, ice princess in her fairy castle back at Rich Avenue."

"You don't know anything about my family or my home." Clarke's voiced turned dangerously cold, causing Raven to dive into between them.

"Hey, hold up." She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Clarke, calm down." Her voice lowered as she added, "she's just a kid."

"I'm 17," Octavia piped up.

Seventeen. _One year older than Clarke when her-_ "That's old enough," Clarke replied without sympathy. "Now, Raven. What do we do?"

Raven nodded in return.

"Okay. Boats... First of all, every boat should have an emergency kit, first aid, instructions manual, hopefully walkie talkies or a radio to connect to Rescue Team services. I guess it should be in the compartment."

She turned to open it up, and got a dust-induced coughing attack. When she recovered, she took out the kit and exclaimed, "erm, Octavia when the hell was this boat serviced; the emergency kit is outdated as hell, and these walkie talkies suck. I could fix them, but I don't have any tools."

"I don't know, my brother's had it for years. Him and my mother used to go sailing..."

"Look, we're not far off from Mako Island. Why don't we just go, try and find some signal, or food, in case we are stuck out here for ages," Clarke suggested.

"Or be food, more like, to the volcano!" Octavia protested.

"Mako's been dormant for centuries."

"Great, so it's had hundreds of years to build up and now would be the perfect time for it to erode," Octavia said, waving her hands up in the air.

"Did you pass 10th grade Geography? We need to get to Mako. Our best shot is trying to find some signal, equipment or at the very least water to keep us going. It could be hours before any of our families notice we're gone and alert the rescue team."

"Fine," Octavia conceived.

"Great," Raven interjected, chucking paddles into their hands. "Now, that's all settled, can we get moving?"

They paddled onto the beach, left the boat on the sand, and made their way in land, getting decidedly forest-y. 

"Just how far out do you plan on going, Princess?" Octavia called out.

"Anywhere that's higher ground," Clarke replied, lifting her phone in to the air.

The path turned rocky and they reached a steep edge, with a stream of water running through it. They had to jump. Clarke and Raven managed it easily, and were waiting on Octavia, who suddenly hesitated.

"Octavia, you can do this." Clarke called out.

"You think, Princess? It looks kind of slippery to me."

Raven chuckled, "come on, O."

She turned sharply to Raven."That's what my brother calls me."

Raven faltered, but Octavia seemed to rile herself up after that. Letting out a warrior cry, she jumped - and slipped, falling down a man hole.

"Octavia!" Clarke and Raven both cried out.

It was an agonisingly long ten seconds before they heard: "I'm okay! I'm in some sort of cave." 

The girls both sighed in relief.

"Octavia, we're coming down after you!" Clarke bellowed and jumped before Raven could refute.

"Damn princess and her saviour complex," she muttered before diving too.

Raven landed on top of Clarke, quickly removing her hand, and scrambling to her feet; Clarke observing her calmly.

She looked around, they were in a rocky enclave, with a gaping hole at the top, where the moonlight shone down onto the pool of water in the middle. The pool glistened, and they were all silent for a moment, taking in its eerie beauty - even Clarke, her artist's eye captivated.

Then she spoke out excitedly, "tidal rings! The water should connect to the ocean, it could be our way out."

"Sweet." Raven cried, as she started taking off her boots.

"Erm, guys. I can't swim." Octavia panicked.

 

_"You'll be fine." "Take our hands and we'll guide you." "Just take a deep breath."_

Words. It all sounded the same to Octavia.

 

By the time they coaxed Octavia into joining them in the water, the moon had risen directly above the opening to the pool. Clarke and Raven gently held Octavia on either side, and swam towards the opening, when the water started bubbling violently.

"Why is the moon pool bubbling? Oh god, it's the volcano isn't it? Tell my brother I love him and I'm sorry for dumping his boat in the middle of nowhere!"

"It's not a volcano. There's a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yeah, then what is it, Princess? "

"It's beyond my area of expertise." Octavia was in uproar.

Raven butted in." I remember old tales my avó used to tell me, of the crazy power of the full moon. Maybe we're turning into werewolves or orehu or something?"  She joked.

"How can you be so calm about this? Both of you!"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be a quick swim. Follow me," Clarke dived through the opening.

Raven, holding Octavia's hand swam after her. They bobbed up next to Clarke.

"That wasn't quick!" exclaimed Octavia,

She was embraced by both girls, bombarded by "knew you could do it's by Raven and cries of Octavia being a natural by Clarke. They were abruptly blinded by lights and a loud voice booming out:

"This is the Marine Patrol. Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the front of the vessel"


	2. Do you remember the first time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was, the real battle was getting Octavia to return home. She would rather face a million oceans then see Bellamy looking at her with those stupid, stubborn, disappointed, wounded-puppy dog eyes. 
> 
> ***
> 
> If Bellamy was surprised to see Raven and Clarke of all people on his door, he didn't show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I will get to plot eventually (and gay OT3), I promise. I just keep sinking into smut and Bravenlarke. It helps the juices keep running, no pun intended. (Okay maybe a little) Also this is @blackravenswing fault because she demanded I post the Bravenlarke I'd already written. Sorta. ;)
> 
> Good luck handling the broken and jumpy structure. You will need it.

 

**Raven**

 

As it was, the real battle lied with getting Octavia to return home. She would rather face a million oceans then see Bellamy looking at her with those stupid, stubborn, disappointed, wounded-puppy dog eyes.

Clarke and Raven went with her, promising to back her up in case Bellamy threw a "bitch fit" - apparently he was prone to these.

She needn't have worried though, because as soon as he saw her he cried out and enveloped her into a crushing hug. Octavia started tearing up when he murmured her name repeatedly.

"You're not angry?" She asked tentatively.

"God. Octavia. Of course not, not at you. You're here, and you're safe and that's all that matters."

"But your boat?"

"I don't give a damn about it, when I've got you."

Raven, although touched by the scene, felt like they were intruding on something that Bellamy didn't want them to see. Not that he noticed them. 

She crossed her arms, and swayed from side to side, trying to refrain from saying something sarcastic, but Clarke - Clarke had a poker-face on, and Raven could tell it was a front.

"Bell," Octavia called, finally turning around to them. "These two, they helped me, Raven - the bad ass in red, she rescued me in the first place, and princ-Clarke", she corrected quickly, "Clarke was totally the mastermind that led us out."

If Bellamy was surprised to see Raven and Clarke of all people on his door, he didn't show it. He nodded and solemnly thanked them.

 

Being on Bellamy's porch, again, of course made her recall the events leading to _that_ fateful night. It started with Clarke at her front door, who was dressed in an LBD - _that should've been the first warning_ \- her curls loose and a knitted wine red cardigan wrapped around her waist, with a bottle of wine in her hand.

 

_***_

 

When Raven answered her door, she found Clarke captured by a speck of paint splatter on the arch way of her flat.

She guessed that weeks after they found out Finn was messing around with both of them, and with his new, vicious political campaigning methods reaching a new extent, she'd finally cracked. Raven was almost relieved, the icy calm surface Clarke portrayed was _scary_.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

Clarke finally focused her attention on Raven. "You had a messy paint job here," she hiccupped.

Raven laughed shortly. "Clarke..."

"How did you deal?" Her voice cracked.

"Oh, Clarke."

Raven leapt forward to embrace her. Clarke returned it, lightly, hesitantly, but with Raven's assuredness, she sunk into it, resting her head against Raven's. She hugged Clarke tightly: her skin was hot from the alcohol and her body soft and - _shit_ , she thought, as she started drawing circles on her back. Stop thinking like that. She wasn't even sure if Clarke was into her like that. She actually used to think Clarke was asexual, until she saw her with Finn...

Withdrawing, she took Clarke's hand and led her to the couch.

"I didn't," she began, "for the longest time, I didn't. You know... I even had sex with Bellamy once after, okay, a few times."

Clarke's eyes widened, and Raven even thought she sensed some affront in her tone. "You didn't tell me that."

"I know. There was no point. It didn't really help... I mean, he's hot as hell, don't get me wrong, but I don't know what I expected from it, honestly."

"Bellamy's kind of..." Clarke searched for the right word, "intense," she settled with.

"Yeah," Raven laughed. "But he was surprisingly cool about it. He didn't expect anything."

Raven noticed that Clarke was leaning forward... "You know, I'm not drunk," she piped up seriously.

"Uh huh," Raven smiled.

"No, really. I was more... emotionally ruffled, and brought the wine on my way over, and started drinking, for courage," she admitted sheepishly.

"You were _ruffled_?" 

She nodded. "But now I'm less so. I find you a calming presence."

"Thanks? I think," Raven answered, Clarke had a funny way of complimenting people.

"Raven..." Clarke announced. "We should go to Bellamy's."

"Er, why?"

"I... need to tell him something. About Jaha's The 100 facilitation."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. It's important."

 _When Clarke says it's important_... "Christ. Fine. But put your cardigan on, it's cold out there now."

"Alright, mom." She grinned, oblivious to Raven squirming.

 

 

Raven drove Clarke's car, _Clarke hated driving_ , to Bellamy's trailer, where he and Octavia had relocated to after their mother died. He couldn't afford to keep their previous fancy flat on the grounds of him losing his job at Ark nor having a vagina and all.

Bellamy didn't tell her this, of course, but Raven caught things here and there. 

 

They were on the porch, waiting for Bellamy to answer, when Clarke grasped her hand.

"Thanks, Raven."

"I hope this is worth it."

Clarke tilted forwards, and looked critically at her face, or so it seemed to Raven, because her look didn't compute with what she did next which was whisper "You are," as she leant in to kiss her.

Raven was too shocked to respond for a second. She couldn't ignore Clarke's warm lips for long though, and she embraced her, trying to convey every thought, every need, she had for Clarke in it. 

She vaguely felt rays of light flood up in her periphery but she was too numb, too caught up to be sure. _No, wait, just a little more_ \- she thought, or did she say, as Clarke broke away.

"What the hell are you two doing? And at my porch. At 1 in the morning?" Bellamy's low voice boomed, not entirely displeased.

Raven didn't register, she was touching her lips in a bit of a daze. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Clarke could kiss like _that_.

It was Clarke who responded, her clear voice ringing out. She hadn't even glanced at Bellamy's chest once - that girl had discipline like anything.

"I would like to have sex with the two of you, and I'd like to know if you would too." Raven's eyes popped out of their head, and Bellamy just looked amused, and even a little admiring at Clarke's forwardness.

And the rest... was history.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bellamy**

 

Bellamy had his arm around Octavia, and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, O, it's late, why don't you go dry off before you get a cold, and I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"'Kay. But I'm only going to dry off because I want to, not because you've ordered me."

Bellamy smiled, "Of course."

He waited till she went into their home before he dropped the smile.

"I don't know how the fuck you two got mixed up in this, but I need you to tell me everything that happened. Because I sure as hell know that you two aren't accustomed to going on random joy rides with juniors."

Clarke and Raven looked at each other; Clarke cocked her head slightly. He could almost hear her saying in her righteous voice,  _he doesn't have to know_. But Raven spoke up anyway. _Bellamy has to grow a pussy._

"Octavia was hanging out with Murphy. They were planning on taking your Zodiac out to Mako, except he thought it was funny to steal the spark plug beforehand and push the boat off instead. I jumped on board and hot-wired it."

"Son of a bitch! He knew she couldn't swim and that I've never let her on it since-" He shook his head. "He's taking out his shit with me on her."

_It was always because of him._

_Time to rectify that._

 

He stormed past the girls to his jeep, Raven and Clarke running after him.

Raven caught up quickly and got all up in his face. _As usual._

"What are you going to do, Blake? Kill Murphy? You're already on probation, don't take that risk."

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you realise you're being a fucking idiot!"

He shook her off, but then the other bane of his life grabbed his shoulder.

"Bellamy, stop! Octavia needs you right now. Let your revenge wait, just for tonight. Be with your sister." Bellamy paused.

Once again, he was faced in a stand-off with this force of a girl who always knew just what to say. He _hated_ her.

 

_***_

 

Bellamy couldn't believe the guts Clarke Griffin had. He liked it.

Judging by the look on Raven's face, this was the first she had heard of it. Her shock soon turned into a smile, and she looked over at Bellamy knowingly to see what his response would be, raising her eyebrows.

Damn. Looked like he had a _type_.

Why did he keep finding himself in these positions, and where he just couldn't refuse? Especially when he never gave any inclination of wanting to?

Except he did. Probably. If he thought about it.

"We can't go inside. Octavia's sleeping. And I don't want to wake her."

Clarke bit her lip, before suggesting, "What about Grounders bar? You have a key, right?"

"Yeah." He said, wondering whether he ever told her that he worked part-time there.

"Okay. Grab it and let's go. Raven's driving my car."

So that's how Bellamy found himself in Clarke's car to Grounders, feeling oddly calm about it all. Perhaps it was because of Clarke's detachment, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Raven, already a familiar presence with him.

Clarke was sitting in the middle back seat and leaning forwards, poking though his jacket which he left hanging over the front seat and was fiddling through his wallet.

"This your sister?" She asked, pointing out a passport picture of Octavia. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled fondly. "Pretty wild too. I don't even know what I'm doing with her half the time. Or whether I'm doing it right." He laid back his head back on the head rest.

"I think you're doing great. I mean, you didn't let us in your house to fuck. That's more respect then my mother shows me," she replied coolly.

Bellamy looked over at her, frowning, and Raven glanced at her through the mirror.

They said nothing until the car stopped outside Grounders, and Bellamy sighed and turned to Clarke.

_It had to be done. Even if it fucked up his chances._

"Look. I'm only going to say this once. But if you're looking for someone to talk you down, and tell you that's they're not going to take advantage of you and all that crap, you've come to the wrong guy. I don't care about all your sob stories. We all have shit."

_Mantra. Mantra._

Clarke nodded, pleased. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

She leant forward and kissed him - he was taken aback by her softness; gently probing, testing. Her lips were wine and warmth, and _foreign_.

"Raven," he called, in between coming up for air. He reached out for her, and she entered his lap and muttered against his ear, "I'm right here."

_Good thing Clarke's Range Rover had blacked out windows because he really didn't think they would make it out the car..._

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Clarke

 

Bellamy had backed down, to her relief. She had meant what she said. Murphy deserved all the crap that was inevitably coming to him but... Octavia came first for him. Kind of like Raven for her. Maybe they were more similar than she thought.

"One night... okay. But Murphy isn't getting away with this," he warned.

"I know. And I won't stop you."

He nodded in that weird earnest way he did.

 

"Well. Crisis averted." Raven tried to loosen the tension as she drove them back.

"Yeah..." Clarke replied, as she gazed out the window.

_It was._

_This time._

 

***

 

 

Clarke awoke shivering, to find her head resting on Raven's lap, who was sleeping on Bellamy's chest: them all entangled amongst the back seats of her car.

She sat up to check the time: 6.30am.

Shit. She would be late.

She climbed over to the front seat, scrambling for her clothes. She glanced over at the backseat, whilst wiggling into her dress, and spied Bellamy unabashedly looking at her.

She chucked his pants at his face.

"Quick. Get dressed. I'm late for training," she hissed.

He looked like he was going to mock her but decided against it, and put his arm around Raven instead, murmuring her name. She woke up groggily and he kissed her, rubbing his arms against her back to warm her up.

Clarke watched them, until Bellamy broke off, saying, "Aren't you late for training?"

She flipped him off.

Somehow she managed to drive to Bellamy's place with no accidents despite him and Raven making out in the back.

"See you whenever," he said to Raven. "Thanks for the ride, Clarke."

"Yep." She nodded, trying not to conjure up images from a few hours ago, and drove off, leaving a slightly wistful looking Bellamy.

When she dropped Raven off, and the girl leant at her window, she let her guard down. "I'm sorry. I'm just... You know what happens when I'm late."

"I know. It's okay. I'm proud of you. Call me later."

 

_That was the moment she knew she was in love with Raven Reyes, and had probably always been._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the pitfall of voicing my crazy ideas on tumblr - because people say it's their birthday and then I feel /have/ to write it. I kid, I kid, I had fun writing it, and when I got bored of smut-less plot I wrote a background Bravenlarke sexy times ficlet to this AU instead.
> 
> Happy birthday, Meg! Hope it doesn't suck? Three cheers for the gayest shit I've ever written. ;)


End file.
